


thunderbirds/ HTTYD

by pokeranger21



Series: HTTYD AU [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, gordon is a dragon, gordon is not a tracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21
Summary: Alan tracy wants to be a Viking, but he is hidden by his family's successes, but when he shoots down the most dangerous dragon ever, a new friendship forms. (i do not own httyd or Thunderbirds)
Relationships: Alan Tracy & Gordon as a dragon, Tin-Tin Kyrano/Alan Tracy
Series: HTTYD AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705135
Comments: 33
Kudos: 10
Collections: Thunderbirds au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so here's another crossover idea for thunderbirds.

This is Berk, its 12 days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Its located solidly on the meridain of misery, its my home and has been for 7 generations, but every single building is new; we have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem are the pests. now other places have mice or mosquitos, we have...dragons!

My names Alan, and well..I'm kind of an accident-prone, and wherever I go, trouble follows I quickly made my way through the burning village and running Vikings to Taylor's armory. He was my dad's best friend and apparently this is the only place where I can't cause trouble.

"Good to see ya alan" he greeted me, he was the only person in the village who treated me nicely. My mum was taken by dragons after I was born and the village was afraid another would disappear so basically the women avoided me. Anyway, there are about 4 other kids my age in the village only difference is they're out there and I'm in here well they were mostly in charge of putting out the fires in the village, but still.

first, there's Kayo Krayno, who's the daughter of Krayno who's our village healer.

There's Tintin who's totally the best (and best looking) in the entire village

there's Fermat, he's a shy boy and spends most of his time reading 'the book of dragons' which is our encyclopedia of dragons and our ace against them.

and then there's Penelope, one of the prettiest girls in the village and my brother; John's crush.

That reminds me, I have 3 older brothers; Scott, Virgil, and John. They're all amazing dragon fighters along with my father whose the chief, they've cast long shadows over me and I want to be like them but I'm not allowed in the village during a raid. I grabbed a bunch of weapons and started to sharpen them when Taylor pushed passed me.

"mind the forge Alan, they need me out there!" Taylor said to me and ran out screaming his head off, meanwhile I took this as my chance and take down a dragon and prove my worth in the village. I made my way through the village ignoring the Vikings comments telling me to get back inside.

A Nadder head will at least get me noticed. Gronkles are tough, taking down one of them will surely get me a date, a Zipple back? exotic two heads, twice the status, then there's the monstrous nightmare, only the best Vikings go after those, they have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire, but the ultimate prize is the one no one has ever seen, we call it the...

"night fury!"

"get down" a shot of fire came out of nowhere and destroyed a cannon. This dragon never steals food, never shows itself and never misses. No one has ever taken down a night fury before, which is why I'm going to be the first. I aimed my weapon at the sky, waiting for my chance. Suddenly I heard the familiar screech of wind and a shot of fire at a cannon, and a black shape flying away. I took this as my chance and fired my weapon and I saw the dragon go down and land somewhere in the forest.

"yes! I did it! did anyone else see that?" I cheered only to find myself face-to-face with a nightmare "apparently you did" I ran and the nightmare chased me, suddenly the dragon was pushed away as my dad launched himself at it. The dragon then flew away but released the dragons we had captured. My dad then ordered me to go back to my house which was one of the few houses still standing. Taylor led me back and the villagers shouted mean things at me, but they had been doing that most of my life so I was kind of used to it, but I snuck out and went to the forest to find my dragon.

I wondered through the forest trying to find my shot down the night fury, I thought I gound but it was only empty space. I was frustrated, I was never going to come out of my family's shadow, I hit a branch in anger only to find it slap me in the face. I looked and saw that the entire branch was fallen off the tree and there was a tranch in the dirt I followed it saw the night fury, I quickly ducked hoping it didn't see me. I cautiously look over the rock and saw that it was trapped in the net, I walked over feeling victorious I placed my foot on its body only for the dragon to shrug it off. I suddenly realized that it was still breathing, I carefully made my way to its head and its eyes opened, its amber eyes staring at me.

I took out my dagger from my belt and held it above the dragon "I'm gonna kill you dragon" I said, trying to mask the fear in my voice "I'm gonna take out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking! I'm a Viking!" I raised the dagger, but before I struck, I took one last look at it as it stared at me with a familiar look. I recognized that look, it was fear. I didn't know dragons could have fear. it then closed its eyes and rolled back, accepting its fate, I raised the dagger even higher but I couldn't do it. no matter how much I wanted to, I just couldn't. I moved away from the dragon about to leave but looked back, the dragon was still waiting for me to kill it. Without thinking I ran back to the dragon and began to cut the ropes binding it, as soon as it was free it immediately pinned me to a rock. I started to panic as I stared into its eyes, the eyes that no longer held fear. 'This is it' I thought closing my eyes, the dragon then roared at me, ready to kill; but to my surprise it then let me go and tried to fly off, only to land a few meters away. Still, in shock, I shakily stood up and picked up my dagger and tried to walk back to the village but fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first day of dragon training

When Alan came round, he realized it was night time so he ran back to the village, he ran past the destroyed houses and ran up to his house, the door squeaked loudly as he opened the door. He peeked inside and saw that his father and brothers were still awake, staring at the remaining glowing embers from a fire, he closed the door and began to sneak up the stairs.

"Alan" he paused when his dad called his name

"Dad," he said turning around, his dad stood up and came to the base of the stairs.

"I've been meaning to talk to you"

"me too" Alan's brothers shared a look with each other

"dad, we'll meet you at the docks," Scott said as they stood up, Jeff just nodded and they left without saying another word. they were silent for a few minutes after they left, then they both spoke at once

"I've decided I don't want to fight dragons"

"I think its time you learned to fight dragons"

"what?"

"you go first"

"no, no you go first"

"Alright," Jeff took a deep breath and rubbed his hands, "you get your wish. dragon training. You start in the morning"

"oh man, I should have gone first, because I was thinking you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings," Alan said as casually as he could "but do we have enough...bread-making Vikings or small home repairing Vikings or..."

"you'll need this" Jeff cut off his son and passed an axe to Alan, he fell under the weight due to not expecting it

"I don't want to fight dragons" Alan protested, Jeff chuckled

"oh come on, yes you do" he turned away and grabbed his helmet

"rephrase: I can't kill dragons"

"But you will kill dragons"

"no, I'm pretty extra sure that I won't"

"it's time"

"can you not hear me?"

"This is serious" Jeff glared at his son, preventing him from speaking anymore, he took the axe from his grasp "when you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you talk like us, you walk like us" he straightened his posture "you think like us. no more of..this"

"you just gestured to all of me"

"deal?"

"this conversations feeling very one-sided"

"deal?" Jeff pressed and Alan gave a sigh in defeat, knowing that once his dad has made up his mind there's no changing it

"deal" he muttered and Jeff nodded,

"good," he said as he walked over to the door and grabbed his bag "train hard, I'll be back...probably"

"and I'll be here" Alan called after him "probably"

"Welcome to dragon training!" Taylor said the next day as he opened up the iron gate to the arena and Kayo, Tin-tin, Fermat and Penelope walked in looking around in amazement.

"no turning back" Kayo muttered, Alan slowly lagged behind, wishing that the floor would swallow him up, he took his place and the end of the line and Taylor started to talk about the dragons they'll be facing, with Fermat muttering facts about each dragon under his breath, he then came to a cage holding a Gronckle and put his hand on the release lever.

"wait, aren't you going to teach us first?" Alan questioned

"I believe in learning on the job," Taylor said and opened the lever releasing an aggressive Gronckle charging at them, they scattered and the Gronckle crashed into a wall and ate some boulders that were nearby once it recovered.

"quick what's the first thing you're going to need?" Taylor questioned the panicking teens

"a doctor?"

"plus 5 speed?"

"shield!" Kayo said determinedly

"shields go" Taylor said and pointed to a bunch of shields on the floor, each teen grabbed a shield and readied for the next attack. "you know what else those shields are good for? noise, make lots of it" Taylor advised them and the teens began to hit the shields with their weapons and the Gronckle started to become confused. "throw off a dragon's aim; now every dragon has a limited number of shots, how many does a Gronckle have?"

"5?" Tin-tin questioned before the Gronckle blasted her shield knocking it away and she got out

"no, six" Fermat corrected, distracting him for a moment and allowing the Gronckle to fire at him, but it hit his shield and knocked out of his hand. Meanwhile, Alan hid behind a wooden hurdle, ignoring Taylor's encouragement to get out there. soon it was only Kayo and him left, they stood together for a moment before Alan's shield was suddenly blasted from his hand.

"one-shot left," Taylor said and alan chased after his shield but the Gronckle followed him, trapping him against the wall. "Alan!" the Gronckle stared at him and opened it's mouth to fire, he could feel the heat but at the last moment Taylor pushed the Gronckle's mouth away at it need up firing at the wall. He put the Gronckle back in its cage and locked it. "you'll get another chance" he reassured the eager teens "and remember dragon will always..." he leaned towards Alan who was still on the ground "...always go for the kill".

"So why didn't you" Alan wondered as he picked up the broken pieces of rope where he had almost become a dragon's dinner. He wandered off into the direction where the dragon had landed and found a large cove, he looked around but he couldn't see the dragon. "well, this was stupid" he muttered when he saw something on the ground, he crouched down and picked one up, he realized that it was a dragon scale, suddenly a large black blur shot up and he saw the night fury was clawing at the stone above him, but it fell and it glided back to the ground. He quietly jumped down to a large boulder and watched as the dragon continued to jump at the rocks, he opened his notebook and began to draw the dragon, he continued to watch the dragon as it jumped and scrambled at the rocks again.

"Why don't you just...fly away?" he whispered and watched the dragon fire at the ground in what he assumed was frustration. He looked closer and found that the dragon was missing one of its tail fins, he smudged it out in his book so it would match, he watched as the dragon tried again but fell to the ground once more, but then something in the water caught its attention, it put its head in the water to try and get something to eat (he assumed) he sat back and sighed, but he lost his grip on his pencil and it fell and it caught the attention of the dragon that was now curled up, it stared him with its amber eyes and Alan wondered if it recognized him.


	3. Chapter 3

Alan walked back to the village and to the great hall to grab dinner, but it was pouring down so he was soaked by the time he had entered. he walked to the table where the other kids were sitting, grabbed a plate and a cup and sat on the table next to them. Alone. Taylor brought out the dragon manual and told them to study but the others didn't want to and left, leaving him alone. By the time he decided to read the book, everyone else was gone.

"dragon classifications; strike class, fear class, mystery class..." Alan flipped through the book, finding information about every single dragon until he came to the night fury section. However unlike the other pages of the book, it was empty, not even a picture "night fury; speed unknown, size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only hope is to hide and pray it does not find you" he took out his notebook where it held the only picture of a night fury.

The next day, alan tried to question Taylor about the night fury, however, it was a distraction as the class was learning how to deal with a deadly nadder. He told them to find its blind spot however it was too fast, he eventually joined Kayo and Tintin behind one of the many wooden walls of the maze, which was today's exercise. when the dragon wasn't looking, both Tintin and kayo rolled over to the other side, however, Alan stopped halfway of his roll and the nadder chased him, knocking down the walls. Unfortunately, Alan wasn't looking at where he was going and crashed into Tintin, and getting his axe stuck in her shield, he tried to break free but the nadder got closer and closer, eventually, Tintin pushed him away, grabbed the handle and swung it down on the nadder, braking the shield in the process and the nadder walked away.

"good job Tintin" Taylor praised her, Tintin turned around and glared at alan

"Is this some kind of joke to you?!" she yelled at him "our parents' war is about to become ours, figure out which side you're on" she then walked away with the others, whispering about what happened, later Alan walked to the clearing hiding behind his shield and a piece of fish in the other hand. He threw the fish as far as he could but the dragon didn't take it, he walked further and got his shield stuck, he crawled under it and tried to pull it free but it was stuck, he grabbed the fish and slowly walked around the clearing, searching for the dragon, suddenly he felt a presence behind and found the dragon slowly climbing down the boulder he had sat on the other day. He held out the fish and the dragon slowly walked forward, but shrunk back and growled at his belt, he realized that the dragon could smell his dagger, he carefully and slowly took it off his belt and dropped it to the floor but the dragon still growled. So he picked it up with his foot and threw it in the lake where it landed with a loud splash, the dragon sat back with big eyes and slowly crawled towards him opening its mouth he didn't see any teeth.

"huh, toothless," he said and the dragon opened its mouth wider as the fish was right in front of it "I could have sworn you had..." suddenly the dragon extracted its teeth and grabbed the fish from his hand, eating it in two gulps, it then licked its mouth. "...teeth"

The dragon then turned towards him and began to walk forward and he shrunk back until his back it a boulder. "No, No. I don't have anymore" the dragon was utterly right in front of him, suddenly the dragon made strange noises with its throat and spat out half of the fish it ate, it then sat back and watched him, he sat up and looked at the dragon. It was just watching him but its eyes seemed to tell him to eat, he picked it up and took a bite and nearly spat it out. It saw so slimy, he held out the fish to try and get the dragon to take it but it used its head as if encouraging him to continue to eat. He swallowed the fish and shuddered, it left a slimy trail left in his mouth he stuck out his tongue and to his surprise the dragon copied him, he then smiled at the dragon and it seemed to try and copy it, except without the teeth, he then slowly reached his hand out to try and touch it but the dragon turned away.

alan watched as the dragon burned a small patch of grass to keep it warm, it then looked up to watch a bird fly away, it turned and found alan sitting next to him. the dragon turned and used his (alan assumed it was a boy) remaining tail fin and blocked his view.

"you know I should try and give you a name," Alan said, trying to make conversation with the dragon, he watched as the dragon removed part of his tail to show alan that he was interested. "how about toothless?" Alan suggested and the dragon growled "ok, how about...midnight?" the dragon seemed to roll his eyes at him "your right, that's a stupid name. how about Gordon?" the dragon's ears pricked up in interest. Alan was originally going to have four older brothers and Gordon was supposed to be the name of the 4th youngest, but he had died a few months after he was born, at least that's what everyone presumed, he ha being taken away by dragons during a raid once. "ok, so Gordon it is" Alan decided and he shifted closer and tried to touch Gordon once more, but he moved away and so did Alan.

Later when Gordon woke up, he saw that Alan was still there, but he was hunched up on a rock, he stood next to him Alan breathed sharply but continued to draw, at first Alan was terrified when he saw Gordon standing next to him, but then he relaxed when he heard Gordon purr as he realized that he was drawing him. Gordon then moved away and he heard the sound of a tree snapping, he turned around and saw that Gordon now had a small tree in his mouth and he started to draw on the ground. when he finished he nodded and purred, happy with his work but alan saw a whole lot of lines. he accidentally walked on one and Gordon immediately growled at him, he quickly removed his moved and Gordon purred once more. he did this for a while before stepping over the line, he smiled at Gordon and continued to carefully maneuver his way out of the drawing, being careful to avoiding stepping on the lines. he knew when he was at the end because he could hear the dragon breathing behind him, he looked behind him and saw Gordon staring at him. He slowly held out his hand and Gordon looked wary but didn't move, he turned his head away and closed his eyes, slowly Gordon lowered his head and touched Alans outstretched hand. Alan let out the breath he was holding and looked at Gordon who looked back at him, Gordon then shook his head and slit his eyes slightly and walked away.

Later, alan and the others sat around a large fire cooking their dinner and Taylor told them the story of how he lost his arm and leg, the others were amazed.

"I swear I'm so mad right now" Kayo growled "I'm gonna avenge your beautiful hand and leg. I'll rip off every leg of every dragon I kill. with my face"

"it's the wings and the tail you really have to go for," Taylor told them "a downed dragon is a dead dragon" Alan who hadn't been listening the entire time suddenly looked up. 'A downed dragon is a dead dragon?' he wondered, he knew that it was only a matter of time before someone in the village found Gordon so while everyone else was distracted by another of Taylor's stories, he snuck away to the forge to build Gordon a new tail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan's friendship with Gordon grows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my schoolwork early today, so I decided to proofread and edit this and give it to you guys. hope you enjoy it!

"Hey Gordon" Alan called the next day, the new tail was tucked underneath his arm as he was carrying a basket of fish. he walked over to Gordon who looked at the basket with interest "I hope, I hope your hungry" he said as he tipped it over and the fish came spilling out. "ok, that's disgusting, got some nice salmon, some nice Icelandic cod and a whole smoked eel" suddenly Gordon stepped back and growled, Alan slowly picked up the yellow and black eel and Gordon reared up, his pupils becoming slits and he growled. He was about to move away and Alan quickly stopped him "no, no no it's ok." he said and threw away the eel and wiped his hand on his pants "yeah, I don't like eel much either" Gordon moved some fish to check if there was any more, when he didn't he began to tuck in.

"that's it, you eat" Alan muttered as he made his way to Gordon's tail "don't mind me, I'll be back here" Alan quickly and carefully attached the prototype tail not noticing that Gordon had stopped eating and had opened his wings, he opened it and admired his work "not bad, just need too if it works". Gordon suddenly lep up and alan clung onto the tail for dear life, unfortunately, the tail closed when Gordon took off and was about to crash into the ground. But alan wrenched it open at the last minute and Gordon soared up "oh my oh, it's working!" Alan yelled and pushed the fin to the side, changing direction and going back to the cave where they flew over the water. "this is amazing" Gordon then looked back and saw Alan attached to his tail, he made a sharp turn and Alan flew off and bounced on the surface of the water before landing in it. Meanwhile, Gordon screeched as he realized that he could no longer fly and also crashed into the water, they climbed out of the water and waited in the sun to dry, Alan lay on his back watching the clouds drift by. "you know, I should probably tell you my name" he said turning towards Gordon where he was lying beside him "it's Alan...Alan Tracy".

The next day, they were learning how to deal with a Sand Wraith they all held buckets of water, "now most tidal class dragons use their environment to their advantage, such as the Sculdrun who uses the water; the sand wraith uses the sand to its advantage! now, we don't have many tidal class dragons and you need to learn how to deal with one. Although it lives near the sea, it can't shoot water which is good as a wet dragon head can't light its fire, however with a sand wraith we've learned that if you splash it with water it calms down a little, enough for you to strike it"

"I read that it can shoot hardened balls of sand surrounded by weak fire from at least 5 feet" Fermat whispered to alan unhelpfully "and it can..."

"will you stop that?!" Alan whispered yelled to him, suddenly they a loud scream and Penelope emerge covered in sand, then Kayo and Tintin lost their grip on their buckets spilling their water, as they ran by bumped into Fermat knocking his water out of his hands, suddenly the Sand Wriath emerged and growled at them.

"now Alan!" Taylor called and alan threw the water but it fell short

"oh come on" Alan complained as the Sand Wraith growled and came closer to him

"Alan!" Taylor yelled running to save him but stopped short as Alan slowly commanded the Sand Wriath back into its cage, the others watched on in amazement.

"now, think about what you've done," alan said and took the eel he had hidden behind his vest out and threw it into the cage and the Sand Wraith backed up against the wall trying to avoid it, Alan closed the doors and wiped his hands on his vest and turned around to find everyone staring at him. "So are we done here? because I got somethings I have to...see you tomorrow!" he called as he ran out of the arena, he ran back to the forge and started to make a saddle for Gordon. When he showed it to Gordon he had to chase him to put it on, later they flew over the water, and Alan used his hands to pull a string to open the tail, but he pulled again and they ended up falling. Later that night alan attached a string so he wouldn't get separated from Gordon easily, The next day he tried it with his foot but he couldn't get it to open and they landed in some weird grass. He emerged and found Gordon rolling about happily and purring so he took some with him to dragon training the next day, they were dealing with the Gronkle and everyone else was knocked out the Gronkle charged towards him and he held out the grass and the Gronkle happily rolled over, after training the other teens questioned him.

"How did you do that?"

"I've never seen a Gronkle do that"

"I just remembered I left my axe back in the ring, I'll see you tomorrow," he said and ran back, narrowly missing crashing into Tin-Tin. Later in the cove, he discovered that Gordon loved to be scratched, he then scratched under his chin and Gordon collapsed happily, he decided to try it our on the Nadder the next day, after it knocked into Kayo it ran up to him and sniffed him curiously, it looked up when kayo yelled as she charged at it with her axe, Alan quickly dropped his weapon and scratched by its neck and then under its chin where it collapsed, Kayo stared at him; axe stilled raised, during dinner, all the Vikings crowded around him asking him how he did that.

The next day, Alan brought a small hammer with him to the cove and watched Gordon trying to catch the light it made, he then tried it out with the terrible terror the next day using his shield, he watched as it chased after the dot and led it back to its cage. Later Tintin was angrily throwing her axe into a tree over and over again but stopped when she saw Alan with his hands full, he awkwardly walked past her and past a huge boulder, Tintin climbed the boulder to see where he went but he was already gone, she slammed her fist on the rock in frustration. Back at the cove, Gordon ate his fish while Alan fitted him with a new tail and saddle. This time he attached a string to a pole and to Gordon and they flew in one spot and he marked different positions on a piece of paper when he landed, he had just finished marking down position 5 and they lept up again when a huge gust of wind pulled them back, Gordon stood up and alan felt himself being pulled up he looked and saw that he did the knot too tight. "oh great" he muttered as he pulled at the knot.

Alan knew that he had to go to the village and cut the know so he waited until it was night, while he was waiting he told Gordon about his life in the village and how people treated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, I replaced Barf and Belch with a sand wraith because there are no twins. I had a hard time deciding what the dragon should be and I choose a sand wraith because none of the main riders had a tidal class dragon (except for Stoick in riders and defenders of berk) plus the sand wraith was my dragon partner when I played 'school of dragons'. So I've figured out which dragons should belong to who, so you'll have to wait and see but if you have any guesses put them in the comments or PM me. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Alan snuck Gordon into the village, fortunately, he managed to avoid any Vikings who were still out and about, quietly made his way around but Gordon put his head in a bucket to see if there was any food when he found out there wasn't he tossed aside and clattered loudly, it, unfortunately, caught the attention of Tin-tin who just happened to be passing by.

"Alan?" she called and Alan paused at sawing through the rope

"Tin-tin," he said climbing out the window and quickly closing it before Gordon was seen 'hey Tin-tin. hi tin. hi tin. hi tin." Gordon walked forward and saw a sheep eating grass, it saw Gordon and stopped eating.

"I normally don't care at what people do, but you're acting weird," Tintin asked with suspicion in her voice, Alan was suddenly pulled back by Gordon and he smiled awkwardly "well weirder" Alan laughed awkwardly as he has pulled back more int the shop, eventually he was pulled through the window and Tin-tin threw it open only to find it empty, meanwhile behind her Gordon with Alan on his back quickly flew back to the cove.

The next day, a single ship barely held together held around a dozen Vikings all exhausted, they docked and were helped back on land, Jeff pulled himself out of the boat with his sons following him, Taylor joined him while his sons stayed behind.

"trust you found the nest then?" Taylor asked, pulling his peg leg out of a ridge in the docks

"not even close. I trust you had more success than me" Jeff said, passing the empty basket had had to Taylor

"well if you mean your parenting troubles are over then, yes." Suddenly a bunch of excited Viking all holding tools to help repair the boat rushed up to him.

"Congratulations Jeff! everyone is so relieved!"

"Out with the old and in with the new right?"

"no one will miss that old nuisance!"

"we're throwing a party to celebrate!"

"come over here!"

"Hurry!"

They ran off, their voices becoming softer as they spread the word, "he's gone?" Jeff turned to Taylor his eyes full of fear

"most afternoons actually. who can blame him? The life of a celebrity is very rough, he can barely walk through the village without his new fans swarming him" Jeff swung Taylor around, his face full of confusion

"Alan?"

"who would have thought he has this way with the beasts..."

Meanwhile, Alan and Gordon were flying in the air, in front of Alan was his cheat that had 6 different positions on it.

"ok bud, we're going to take this nice and slow... here we go, here we go...position three no four" he opened up the tail and Gordon looked under his arm to see, they made a slow turn and Alan quickly checked to make sure he was secure, he looked back a few times to make sure the tail was ok "ok, its go time...its go time" he muttered and Gordon dived while roaring softly, the wind ruffled alan's hair, the flew just over the water and underneath some rocks, Alan looked up and saw some birds flying above, "yes it worked!" Alan cheered and turned Gordon and crashed into some rocks and Gordon screeched in pain.

"sorry!' Alan called and pulled Gordon away again but crashed into more rocks, Gordon slapped him with one of his ears "yeah, yeah, I'm on it. position four. three" Alan quickly corrected himself and flew higher and higher "yeah! go baby! yes! oh, this is amazing! the wind in my CHEAT SHEET!" suddenly Alan's cheat sheet came flying off "STOP!" he yelled and Gordon immediately stopped fapping as he grabbed it, unfortunately, the momentum caused him to unhook from the saddle and they both went falling. "oh gosh! oh, gods! oh no!" Alan quickly turned and saw that he was getting closer to Gordon who spun as he fell, he passed Gordon and tried to grab his wing but failed. Gordon roared in panic and tried to catch him, but continued spinning.

"ok, you have to try and angle yourself. ok. no-no-no-no-no. came back down towards me. Come back down towards..." Alan's sentence was cut off by Gordon's wing slapping across his face, eventually, Alan managed to grab hold of Gordon and quickly reattached himself to the saddle and pulled up as hard as he could. Gordon screech as huge rocks come to their view, he quickly threw away the sheet and opened up the tail. Alan wasn't sure but at that very moment, he felt himself connect with Gordon, knowing exactly when the open up the tail, eventually, they reached the end of the rocks. "Yeah!" Alan yelled in celebrating and Gordon fired a plasma blast (he decided to call it that) in from of him and it created a ball of fire. "come on" Alan groaned as they flew threw the fire, eventually, they landed on an island to relax and Gordon lit a small fire so he could cook a piece of fish. Gordon choked back a fish head a offered it to him, "no thanks, I'm good" he indicated the fish at end of his stick, suddenly a bunch of terrors appeared and landed, Gordon growled and curled protectively, watching as the terrors came closer. He growled at a red one that came too close, but a green one took the fish head he choaked back up and began to eat it, a yellow one tried to take a bite but it quickly shot fire at it scaring it away. Gordon watched them unamused when one of his fish started to move, eventually, another green terror appeared slowly dragging the fish by its tail but Gordon quickly grabbed the head and pulled it and ate it, laughing. The terror spat out the scales it got and glared at Gordon, it scratched the ground and growled and Gordon got a smug look on his face. as if knowing what would happen.

The Terror opened its mouth to fire and Gordon quickly shot a small plasma blast in its mouth and its tummy expanded and it fell to the floor, it shakily got up and walked away dazed smoking. "huh, not so fireproof on the inside are you?" Alan observed curiously, he threw his cooked piece of fish at the terror, not that hungry "here you go" the Terror quickly ate the fish and watched him as he settled besides Gordon, it slowly walked up to him and curled up beside him. "everything we know about you guys, is wrong" Alan said as he stroked the terror who was slowly falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later, after Alan dropped Gordon back in the cove, he sat at his desk rolling his pencil with his finger, feeling bored, he readjusted the pencil after it rolled to the side when a noise caught his attention, he turned and saw his dad in the doorway.

"dad," Alan said trying to keep his voice calm, he quickly shifted his pictures of Gordon behind him "uhh, Taylor's not here so..."

"I know," Jeff said and stood in front of him "I came looking for you"

"you did?" Alan closed his notebook

"you've been keeping secrets" Jeff's voice was low and Alan panicked, thinking he was talking about Gordon

"I-I-I have?"

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?" Jeff said leaning forward, frowning at him

I-I- don't know-"

"nothing happens on this island without me knowing"

"oh?"

"so let's talk about that dragon," Jeff said raising his eyebrow

"oh gods" Alan lean too far on the table and his notebook fell on the floor, but he paid no attention to it "I-I-I- was going to tell you I just didn't know how you were-" suddenly Jeff let out a large laugh and Alan awkwardly joined in "you're not mad?"

"MAD?!" Jeff stopped laughing and looked at him like he had lost his mind "I was hoping for this"

"uhh...you were?" Alan asked, still nervous and confused

"and it only gets better! just wait until you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time, and mount your first Gronkle head on a spear! What a feeling" Jeff punched Alan on the arm, it didn't hurt but alan fell back against the wall and grunted in surprise "you really had me going there son, all your brothers are proud of you. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen, Odin! It was rough, we almost gave up on you and all the while you were hiding from me. Oh, Thor all mighty!" Jeff sat down in a chair and readjusted his helmet "now, with you doing so good in the ring, we finally have something to talk about" he leaned forward eagerly waiting for Alan to say something, but he was speechless, he had never gotten this much praise from his dad before and didn't know how to react.

It was silent in the room as Alan didn't know what to say and Jeff was waiting for him to start "oh, I brought you something" Jeff said breaking the silence and handed him a helmet "here to keep you safe in the ring"

"wow, thanks" Alan took the helmet and looked at it in amazement

"your mother would have wanted you to have it, it was made with part of her breastplate, it marks you as a dragon killer in the family, I gave each of your brothers one as your mother and I made one for each of you when she was pregnant with you all. it's part of a matching set, keeps her close to you, you know?" he said and tapped his helmet "we keep Gordon's one on top of the fireplace, to show that he's still part of the family. Wear it proudly, you deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal"

alan slowly put the helmet down on the desk, trying to keep a straight face, wanting some alone time he faked a yawn "I should really get to bed" placing his hands on his hips

"yes, ok," Jeff said and stood up "good talk"

"Yeah, I'll see you back at the house, thanks for stopping by. uhh thanks for the hat"

"the breast hat," jeff said as he back out, it wasn't easy as the room was built for one person "I'll uh...good night," Jeff said and left the room and Alan let out a sigh of relief, glad that his secret was still safe. The next day, the ring was full of cheers as they watched Tintin and alan battle the Nadder, Fermat, Kayo, and Penelope had been knocked out so they were the only two left, they were currently behind the same wooden hurdle.

"stay out of my way" Tintin growled at him before moving away, Alan looked up and saw his father and brothers watching him excitedly, he gave a nervous smile and focused on the task at hand. Meanwhile, on the other side of the ring, Tintin was behind another hurdle. "ok, last chance. you can do this" she muttered to herself before yelling a battle cry and charging to the Nadder, only to find it on the floor in front of Alan. "no, no, no!" she yelled as the ring exploded into cheers.

"so are we done, cause I need to-" Alan said before Tintin held her axe in front of his face

"need to what? where do you go exactly?"

"wait, wait" Jeff called silencing their cheering, "the elder had decided" Krayno came forward and stood behind them, but tin-tin kept her eyes on alan, Taylor pointed at tin-tin and Krayno shook his head, Taylor then used his prosthetic hand and pointed it and alan and Krayno nodded and smiled. The whole ring exploded into cheers and Alan was then picked up by Fermat, Kayo, and Penelope who were cheering his name.

"oh great, I am so..."

"...leaving, yep we're leaving," alan said as he dragged a basket into the cove, he had left his furry vest behind and was no wearing shoulder pads, hoping to have more protection as he was never coming back "looks like you and me are taking a little vacation...forever" he set the basket by some large boulders and looked up, only to find Tintin sitting on a rock sharpening her axe. "oh, Tintin. what-what are you doing here?"

Tintin threw away the rock and lept down "I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do" she said and twirled her axe "especially you. Start talking"

"uh...i...da..." Alan stammered

"are you training with someone?"

"training...what...are"

"it better not involve this" she lifted one of the shoulder pads off his shoulder

"I know this looks really bad, but you see this is..." suddenly Tintin heard a sound and shoved him to the ground and stepped over him "ah..your right!" Alan said catching up to her, knowing exactly who made the noise "the truth is..I've been making outfits!" he stood in front of her continuing to block her view as she tried to look over his shoulder and into the cave. "go ahead, drag me back to the village and tell everyone my secret," he said and placed her hand on his chest, only for her to twist his arm causing him to fall.

"that's for the lies" she then dropped her ax, handle down onto his chest where it bounced back into her hands and Alan let out a grunt of pain "and that's for everything else" suddenly there was a screech and Tintin was instantly alert

"oh no" Alan muttered as he got up, Gordon slunk out of the cave and glanced at them, Tintin gasped "get down," she said and pushed Alan to the ground

Gordon screeched and ran towards them, she pulled him back up and pushed him "run, run!" she yelled at him readying her axe and Gordon lept but Alan quickly pushed her to the side and she dropped her axe, and Alan threw it away holding his hands out.

"no, no-no. it's ok. she's a friend" he carefully explained and Gordon slowly went on all fours again, but still glaring at Tintin, he but Gordon still tried to walk towards so he did his best to keep him at bay "you just scared him"

"I SCARED HIM?! who is him?"

"Tintin, Gordon. Gordon, Tintin" Alan introduced them and Gordon snarled at her, Tintin then turned around and ran back to the village "duh, duh, duh we're dead" Gordon gave a deadpanned look and walked back to the cave which Alan noticed "Woah, Woah Woah. where do you think you're going?"

Meanwhile, Tintin as fast as she could back to the village, she lept down from a large boulder, only for something to grab her arms pulling her higher and higher, she screamed as the ground got further and further away, "aahhh, oh great Odin's ghost!" she yelled as she could no longer see the ground, only the tops of the trees. Soon she was placed at the top of a tree and Gordon landed at the top causing it to bend and for her to be 3 feet off the ground, she turned and alan sitting on Gordon's back. "Alan, get me down from here!" she demanded

"you have to give me a chance to explain," Alan said holding his hands out

"I'm not listening to anything you have to say" she yelled at him as Gordon glared at her

"then don't listen, just let me show you. please" Alan begged and Tintin looked down considering her options then carefully pulled herself up, she carefully stood the branch and Gordon growled at her, Alan offered her a hand put she shoved it aside and climbed behind him

"now, let me down" she demanded

"Gordon down. gently" Alan instructed and Gordon opened his wings "see? nothing to worry about" unfortunately Alan didn't see Gordon's expression, he suddenly lept up flying higher and higher with Tintin screaming and trying her best no to fall off "Gordon! what is wrong with you?! bad dragon!" Gordon then leveled out and Alan laughed nervously as Tintin pulled herself up "he's not normally like this...oh no" suddenly Gordon leaned to the side and dived down with Tintin still screaming, he then dived in and out of the water. "Gordon what are you doing?! we need her to like us!" Gordon then flew high again and began to spin, "and now he's spinning. thank you for nothing you useless reptile" Alan and as Gordon dived once more still spinning

"ok, I'm sorry" Tintin cried as she clung onto Alan and Gordon looked back at her "I'm sorry, just get me off of this thing" Gordon then opened his wings just before they hit the water and they were lifted up to the sky and flew over the clouds just as the sun was setting, Gordon now glided through the air and Tintin slowly opened her eyes and adjusted her leg, still holding on the Alan. Her face became a look of awe as she touched the clouds with her hands, Gordon carefully dived as the moon rose and Tintin looked down and saw the village, soon the northern lights came out and she smiled happily and rested her head on Alan's shoulder, none of them noticed that Gordon looked back and smiled at them


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this earlier than usual because I finished my schoolwork early and decided to post it. hope you enjoy ;)

They continued to fly for several minutes before Tintin sighed happily "alright. I'll admit it. It's amazing" she reached and gently patted Gordon "he's amazing" Gordon purred happily "so what now?" she asked as they continued to fly over the water, Alan sighed heavily "Alan your final test is tomorrow you know you're gonna have to..." she lowered her voice to a whisper "kill a dragon"

"Yeah, you don't have to remind me" Alan whispered back unfortunately while they were talking they didn't notice that Gordon's eyes became slits until he suddenly dived to the side and into the clouds "Woah, Gordon what's happening?!" Gordon roared softly as he went to the side and avoided another dragon, soon they were surrounded by them with no way out, "Gordon, you gotta get us outta here bud" Alan begged but Gordon ignored him, a Monstrous Nightmare flew past them carrying a large fish, they looked around and realized that all the dragons had some sort of food, ranging from Fish to Chickens to Sheep; Gordon followed the dragons as they suddenly dived down through the fog and avoided several large rocks, they soon came upon a large mountain and Gordon flew through an opening to reveal a large area with several stone pillars and lots of caves and a huge hole. luckily Gordon landed behind a large rock on a ledge where they could still see what was happening, they watched as the dragons dropped their food in the hole and then flew off. "well, it lovely yo know that all of our food is being dumped down a large hole"

"they're not eating any of it" Tintin whispered back, soon a stray Gronkle flew in lazily and dumped down a small Fish down the hole, it hovered there and scratched it's ear when a loud trembling roar echoed throughout the mountain, the Gronkle seemed to panic and tried to fly away, but a large dragon suddenly reached up and ate it whole, Tintin gasped and the other dragons slunk back into their caves in fear, they watched as the large dragon started to sniff around.

"Alright bud, you gotta get us outta here," Alan said but Gordon didn't move, his eyes transfixed on the large dragon "now!" Gordon finally moved and just in time as the large dragon reached up to the large, it's jaws snapping at the exact place they just were, the other dragons began to fly out at the top in panic and the dragon tried to reach for them again but got a Hideous Zippleback instead.

"No, it totally makes sense," Tintin said as they flew back to the cove, luckily it was still night and so Gordon wouldn't be seen "it's like a giant beehive. The dragons are the workers and that's their queen. It controls them" she summarized as Gordon landed and she climbed down "come on, we have to tell your father" and began to run off

"no, no!" Alan quickly climbed down and stopped her, "not yet, they-they'll kill Gordon. No Tin we have to think this through carefully" he said and walked away

"Alan, we just discovered the dragon's nest." she said glaring at him "the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?"

Alan turned around and faced her "Yes. Because Gordon is my friend. My best friend, he was the first one not to see me as a disappointment" Tintin's frown disappeared as she realized that he was serious and just realized how badly they've been treating him all these years, that he had to find comfort in a dragon. A Night Fury no less. Alan turned around his face still serious

"ok, then what'll we do?"

"Just give me until tomorrow, I'll figure something out"

"ok", Tintin said before punching him in the arm "that's for kidnapping me" Alan rubbed his arm and turned to Gordon who was taking a drink from the lake, she then grabbed his shoulder and planted a kiss on his cheek, Alan's face turned red and he was grateful that it was dark "and that's for everything else," she said before turning and walking back to the village. Alan watched her and Gordon joined him with eyes wide "what? what are you looking at?" Alan asked and Gordon wobbled continued to watch Tintin leave.

The next day every Viking gathered around the ring, waiting for the match to start, Jeff walked on stage with his sons behind him and the Vikings cheered, "well, I can show my face in public again. Who would have thought that Alan would go from being the weakest Viking in the village to first place in dragon training?" Jeff stopped as the Vikings cheered "and yet here we are. No one's more surprised than me. And my sons and I have never been more proud" Alan watched from the entrance to the ring, listening to his dad's speech about how he was becoming one of them

"be careful with that dragon" Tintin warned him

"it's not the dragon I'm worried about" Alan responded as he watched his father sit in his seat and his brothers' lean against the railing.

"so what are you going to do?"

"put an end to this. Or at least try" Alan turned around and faced her "Tin, if something goes wrong, just make sure they don't find Gordon" Alan pleaded with her

"I will" she promised, "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"sure, why not? It might be my last"

"Why did you name your dragon after your missing brother?"

"he seemed to like it" Alan shrugged as Taylor appeared at the doorway

"it's time, knock em' dead" Alan walked out slowly and put on his helmet and walked out into the ring, the Vikings cheers filled his ears as Taylor walked into the entrance and pulled the gate down, preventing the Nightmare from escaping, he walked over to the weapons and picked up a shield and the small dagger.

"hmm, I would have gone for the hammer" Jeff commented

"I would have gone for the axe," Scott said

"Nah, make it the mace" Virgil challenged

"I would have chosen the sword," John countered

"I would have gone for the head," Taylor said from besides Jeff, they stared at him and he quickly turned away

"enough, this isn't about you, it's about Alan" Jeff stopped them from having yet another argument about which weapon is best used against which dragon

"sorry father" Scott apologized and they turned their attention back to the ring, just in time to see the Nightmare emerge from its cage covered in flames, it roared and crawled along the side of the ring, it let out a stream of flames through the bars and the Vikings managed to avoid it just in time. It then climbed to the top and crawled along the chains, it finally noticed Alan and jumped down. The Vikings were silent as they watched what Alan would do as the Nightmare growled and slowly walked towards him. But to their surprise, Alan dropped his shield and dagger as the Nightmare came closer and closer.

"What is he doing?" Jeff wondered leaning closer

"it's ok, it's ok," Alan said, carefully holding his hand out, slowly backing away he reached up and took off his helmet "I'm not one of them" he threw his helmet to the side and the Vikings gasped while the Nightmare looked at it and then at him surprised, Jeff stood up and the Vikings gasped at what he said while Tintin looked at him in worry, whispers filled the crowd.

"What is he doing?"

"Is he crazy?"

"Stop the fight" Jeff commanded

"NO! I need you all to see this" Alan said, not taking his eyes off the Nightmare, "they're not what we think they are" Alan slowly brought his hand closer to the nightmare who had stopped moving "we don't have to kill them" he heard the Vikings gasp in surprise again but he ignored them.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Jeff yelled and swung his hammer down on the metal railing, the Nightmare who was almost touching Alan's hand suddenly snapped his jaws and Alan barely pulled his hand away in time, he let out a yelp as he ran, the Vikings gasped and the Nightmare let out a flamethrower at Alan who managed to dodge in time and screamed for his life. Back in the cove, Gordon was sleeping until he heard Alan's scream and sat up, Alan continued to run around the ring, avoiding the Nightmare the best he could. "out of my way" Jeff pushed the Vikings behind him aside and his sons followed him.

"Alan!" Tintin yelled and grabbed the axe that was hanging on the wall beside her and used it to wrench the gate open, creating a small gap underneath and she crawled underneath it; meanwhile, Gordon was desperately clawing at the rocks, trying to escape and rescue Alan, he slipped but lept on the rock beneath him to leap onto a larger rock a dug his claws in deep. Alan was doing his best at trying to stay alive, he grabbed a shield just as the Nightmare crashed through the weapons table (I have no idea what it's called so just roll with it), meanwhile, Gordon ran through the trees, he leapt up and used his wings to glide some of the way.

Jeff wrenched another gate open and ran inside with his sons right behind him, "Alan!" Tintin cried as she watched Alan try and escape the Nightmare's flames once more, she turned and saw a hammer lying on the floor, she ran over and kicked it towards the nightmare and managed to hit its face. The nightmare then turned towards her and began to chase her, Jeff finally reached another entrance gate and threw it open.

"This way" he called and they both ran towards him, Tintin reached there first and Jeff pulled her to the side, Alan was about to reach but the Nightmare's fire stopped him and he turned away and fell to the ground, the Nightmare placed its foot over him trapping him. It was about to kill him when he heard a familiar screech, Taylor heard it too and turned around and saw Gordon running down the stone steps and several Vikings looked up and ducked as Gordon leapt up and fired a Plasma blast at the bars and disappeared into the smoke, they quickly got up and climbed the remaining bars to get a closer look, but all they could see was smoke and a dark shape.

"somebody get in there and help them!" one Viking called, soon the smoke cleared and it revealed Gordon on top of the Nightmare who had released Alan from its grasp, they were both rolling on the floor and roaring at each other "Night Fury" Taylor gasped as they continued to watch Gordon fight the Nightmare who snapped it's head at Gordon and fell onto it's back. Gordon fell and used his paws to throw the Nightmare off him and into the wall, Gordon stood in front of Alan protectively stopping the Nightmare's moves from trying to get past him, the Vikings watched in amazement as Gordon roared loudly and the Nightmare slunk away, Alan lept up and pushed Gordon towards the entrance.

"Alright, Gordon go! get out of here!" but it was too late as lots of Vikings slipped under the rails carrying weapons "go! go!" Alan encouraged as Jeff grabbed an axe while Scott and Virgil followed him carrying hammers and John stayed behind to stop Tintin from joining in. "No, dad! No, he won't hurt you!" Alan but Jeff paid no attention as he continued running Gordon had noticed Jeff but he saw him as a threat to Alan and rushed towards him, throwing off any Viking that leapt on him, Alan pleaded no to hurt him, but they went unheard as Gordon tackled Jeff to the ground knocking his axe away. "Gordon stop!" Alan called but Gordon didn't listen and continued to pin Jeff to the ground, Scott and Virgil tried to throw him off but Gordon simply batted them away, John then joined in but was also thrown to the side. Gordon snarled and got ready to fire his plasma blast "NO! NO!" this time Gordon listened and didn't fire, but he looked at Alan questionably, Scott used this distraction and hit Gordon's head with his hammer and Virgil grabbed his head, pushing his to the ground, and Jeff was able to get up, many other Vikings ran and helped hold Gordon down, Alan tried to run to stop them but Tintin held him back. "Oh no, no, no. Just, please. Just don't hurt him" he pleaded John held out the axe that Jeff had dropped towards him, but he looked at Gordon and pushed the axe away.

"put it with the others" he commanded and then turned and faced Alan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, wow. This is one of the longest chapters I've written. I had to watch the fight several times so I could get full details, but the sentence I had the most trouble with was when Gordon glided because I wanted to find the right words but this is what I came up with.
> 
> and I just had to put an infinity war reference in here because why not?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly Stoick's and Hiccup's conversation in the movie isn't my favorite scene in the movie but I had to write so...yeah. And I'm posting this so soon because I want to try and get this story over and done with so it won't bother me and I can try and focus more and my school work.

Jeff dragged Alan to the great hall where it was empty, Alan stumbled as he was pushed in "I should have seen this" Jeff muttered angrily as he shut the door, leaving the great hall in darkness "I should have seen the signs"

"dad," Alan asked cautiously, it was an unspoken rule in the Tracy hut never to talk to their dad when he was angry

"We had a deal!"

"I know we did but that was before I-I-oh! this is so messed up" Alan buried his hands in his hair as he followed his dad deeper into the shadows

"so everything in the ring?" Jeff turned around and faced him, his face furious "a trick!? A lie!" he waved his hand dismissively and turned around again

"I screwed up. I-I-I should have told you, before now. I-I just. Take this out on me just-just don't hurt Gordon!" Alan knew he was pleading right now, but he didn't care

"the dragon?! That's what you're worried about?! Not the people you almost killed?!"

"He-he was protecting me! he's not dangerous!"

"THEY'VE KILLED HUNDREDS OF US! INCLUDING YOUR MOTHER AND BROTHER!"

"And we've killed thousands of them! They defend themselves that's all!" Jeff began to pace in front of Alan, but he didn't stop "they raid us because they have to, if they don't bring enough food back they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island dad, it's a dragon-like-"

"their island?" Jeff interrupted him, leaning towards him and alan immediately regretted his words, "so you've been to their nest" he whispered walking towards him, and Alan quickly backed away

"did I say nest?"

"How did you find it"

"what-no I didn't. Gordon did, only a dragon can find the island" once again Alan regretted the words that came out of his mouth as he watched his dad's eyes widen in realization "oh, no-no. Dad please" Alan pleaded as his dad's expression became thoughtful "it's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against, it's like nothing you've ever seen" Jeff paid no mind and shoved Alan out of his way as he walked towards the door, ignoring Alan's protests and pleads. "for once in your life would you just please listen to me!" Alan ran but Jeff shoved him back and he fell to the floor.

Jeff turned around and glared at him "you've thrown your lot in with them, how dare you name that beast after your brother, he deserves more respect than that! You're not a Viking. Your not my son" Jeff said as he opened the door, his remaining sons scrambled out of the way trying to pretend they weren't ears dropping "READY THE SHIPS!" Jeff suddenly paused, his words sinking in, realizing what he had just said, but he shook it off and ordered his sons to grab Gordon, he shut the door leaving Alan in the darkness.

Alan watched from afar as Gordon was loaded on his father's ship, chained up and unable to escape, but that didn't stop him from trying, it broke his heart to see his best friend like that. All chained up and confused. Jeff turned briefly and looked at him for a second, Alan looked desperately for any regret or guilt, but all he saw was determination and anger. Jeff turned around and nodded to the Viking who was in charge of steering the ship, soon the ships left the pier holding all the Vikings in the village as they knew this fight would end the war, Alan watched as the ships disappeared. Tintin eventually joined him she didn't say anything, just joined him staring at the spot where the ships had disappeared. "It's a mess, you must feel horrible. you lost everything; your family, your tribe, your best friend"

"thank you for summing that up," Alan said sarcastically before muttering "why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? would have been better for everyone"

"yep, the rest of us would have done it. I almost did it. So why didn't you" Tintin finally turned and faced him but alan still didn't answer "why didn't you?" she asked again

"I don't know," Alan said, turning away from the sea "I couldn't"

"that's not an answer"

"why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" Alan asked, feeling frustrated but wasn't sure at who. Himself? Tintin? His father?

"because I want to remember what you say. Right now"

"oh for the love of-I was a coward. I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon"

"you said wouldn't that time"

"whatever" Alan cried throwing his hands up "well I wouldn't! 300 years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!" they stared at each other for a minute before he turned away

"first to ride one though" alan swung his head up, suddenly realizing something "so...?"

Alan was silent for a minute before speaking again "I wouldn't kill him because he looked just as frightened as I was" he turned around and faced her "I looked at him and I saw myself"

"I bet he's really frightened now," Tintin said, looking at the sea once more "what are you going to do about it?"

"eh, probably something stupid" alan shrugged his shoulders

"good, but you've already done that"

"then something crazy," Alan said pointing at her before running off towards the ring

"that's more like it," Tintin said smiling before running after him, alan knew for his plan to work he would need the other recruits so he rounded them up and they met in the ring and slowly opened the Monstrous Nightmare's cage.

"If your planning on being killed I would go for the Gronkle," Fermat said, but alan took a deep breath and entered the cage, inside he found the nightmare curled up but it snarled at him when he entered.

"It's ok, it's ok. I'm a friend" Alan muttered softly holding his hands out to show he was unarmed, the Nightmare watched cautiously as Alan walked closer but stopped a meter away and held out his hand and the Nightmare touched it with its face. Smiling happily he slowly walked out with his hand still out and the Nightmare followed him, the others let out gasps in amazement but Kayo picked up the broken piece of spear that was in front of her but Tintin shook her head and she left it, Alan slowly walked over to her with the Nightmare.

"what-what are-" Kayo asked him, panicking

"it's ok" Alan muttered softly and grabbed her arm and directed her hand to touch the Nightmare and the Nightmare stared at her but had no trace of the ferocious beast in was mere hours ago, knowing that they were now bonded he walked over to a crate at the side.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kayo asked him turning her head and saw that alan was now holding several pieces of rope

"you're gonna need something to help you hold on," he said and opened up the rest of the cages and the Deadly Nadder, the Gronkle, and the Sand Wraith came out and he helped each Viking bond with a dragon, he directed Fermat's hand to the Gronkle who snorted happily at the touch and Fermat squealed in delight and named it 'Max'. Alan then helped Penelope bond with the Sand Wraith who purred happily at her, she giggled as she gently tied her rope around it and named it 'Sherbert'. Alan then turned and saw that Kayo had already climbed onto the Nightmare who she had named 'Hookfang' and looked comfortable, he heard someone call his name and saw that Tintin had already bonded with the Deadly Nadder and had already tied rope around it, she mentioned for him to climb on the newly named 'Stormfly' and then they took off, with the dragons knowing the way, but they had to hurry if they were to get there on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally I was going to have Penelope name her dragon 'Terra' but then I realized that she didn't have Sherbert so now her Sand Wraith is called Sherbert. yay! and as for what dragons the remaining Tracy's family gets they won't be limited to what dragons we know from the first movie or the first series. they'll be dragons from all over and I have them decided already but I won't reveal them yet. you'll have to wait and see ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished my school work early today so posting now! yay! I kinda wrote this during maths because algebra gives me a headache. (plus I'm terrible at it)

"Set sail! We leave for Helheim's gate!' Jeff ordered as he jumped onto his ship and watched as the Vikings around him readied their ships before they left, he glanced briefly behind and saw Alan staring at him, he turned around and walked to the front of the ship "lead us home, devil" he hissed at Gordon as they left the pier, he kept staring in front of him, but not really seeing anything.

"uh, dad?" he heard Scott say behind him, he turned around and saw his three sons staring at him "you don't actually mean what you said to Alan? Do you?"

Jeff sighed heavily, guilt still flowing through him heavily "I don't know son, I was just angry at him for betraying us"

"maybe this is our fault," John said quietly and the others turned to him "I mean, we've set some pretty high standards when it comes to dragons killing and...well...Alan's like..."

"We all know what Alan's like" Virgil muttered "he's always looked up to us, he's always wanted to be like us. But we pushed him away, saying he was too young, too small, too inexperienced..."

"...and too much of a disaster-prone" Scott sighed as they sailed into the fog, he then turned towards Gordon who was staring at the ground "we should have at least spent more time with him and seen him as our little brother and not as an omen"

"do you really think there's a large dragon there?" Virgil wondered

Jeff was about to reply when Gordon's ears started to twitch, he leaned closer and Gordon's head shot up and turned left. Jeff pushed his way to the back of the boat and took control and followed Gordon's head, eventually, they reached an island and set their catapults up and the Vikings readied their weapons and planted wooden stakes.

"When we break this mountain all hell is going to break loose. No matter how this ends, it ends today" Jeff then gave the signal and fired their catapults, the rocks created a large hole at the side of the mountain and Jeff walked up but he couldn't see a thing, so they launched a fireball deep inside and they could see hundreds of dragons on the walls of the cave as it traveled deeper, Jeff let out a battle cry that was echoed by the other Vikings as he charged it. But the dragons avoided them and continued flying, the Vikings swatted at the dragons who paid no mind to mind, screeching for the Vikings to get away. Gordon watched them from where he was still chained but and crouched down in fear as he watched the dragons escape.

"Is that it?" Taylor questioned before shrugging and the Vikings cheered "we've done it!" and let out other calls of celebration, however, Jeff was still suspicious as Alan's warning echoed through his mind, and looked back at his boat, he could faintly hear Gordon's screeches and the rattle of the chains at he continued to try and break free, but was more despite this time.

"This isn't over! Form your ranks! Hold together!" he commanded stopping their celebrations, just as the ground underneath them began to tremble and crack and there was suddenly an ear-splitting roar that caused many Vikings to fall over. "get clear!" Jeff commanded and jumped down as the sides of the mountains fell as a large green dragon with 6 eyes, large claws emerged from the remains of the nest, it roared again revealing hundreds of teeth between its jaws.

"HOLY BEARD OF THOR! what is that?!" Virgil yelled

"Odin help us," Jeff said as he realized that this was the dragon that Alan mentioned

"catapults!" Jeff ordered but the catapults were useless as the rocks barely did any damage to the large dragon, it roared again and crushed a catapult with its jaws, destroying it instantly.

"Get to the ships!" one Viking shouted

"no! no!" Jeff cried stopping them just as the large dragon destroyed them with its fire, the Vikings that did get to the ships, quickly jumped off and Gordon let out a cry of fear as he was still trapped and now surrounded by flames.

"smart that one" Taylor commented

"I was a fool" Jeff muttered at himself, mad that he didn't heed Alan's warning about the dragon he then turned towards Scott "lead the men to the far side of the island"

Scott hesitated "what about you father?"

"Just do as I say, Scott! I'm not losing another son!" Scott nodded and gestured to his brothers who helped round up the Vikings

"go with the others" Jeff commanded Taylor

"I think I'll stay, just in case your thinking of doing something crazy," Taylor said following him and Jeff turned around to face him

"if I can buy them a few minutes if I can give it something to hunt!"

Taylor stopping but by clasping his hand "then I can double that time!" Jeff gripped his hand in response and they ran towards the dragon "here! he yelled

"NO! Here!" the dragon paid no attention to them as it destroyed a ship with its jaw, Jeff picked up one of the wooden stakes, and threw it at the dragon's face and it turned towards him, but Taylor's shouts averted its attention.

"Fight me!"

"No, fight me!" the dragon decided to deal with them both and was about to burn them when something hit it from the back, it roared it pain and 4 dragons emerged from the smoke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, I know. But I wanted to fill in what happened while Alan and Tintin were talking and when the teens bonded with their dragons, plus I want to put the fight together in one or two chapters


	10. Chapter 10

*Earlier*

Alan and Tintin led the way to the nest on Stormfly with the other teens following behind them on their dragons, but they had trouble learning how to steer and get to being airborne.

"So, how exactly do we get to the nest?" Kayo asked as she bounced up and down from where she was seated on Hook Fang

"The dragons know the way, we just have to trust them" Alan answered and scratched Stormflys head who squawked in pleasure

"do we have a plan?" Fermat asked

"Just get me to Gordon and we'll deal with it" Alan answered, the teens exchanged looks but nodded, when suddenly they saw a huge crowd of dragons fling towards them, they did their best to avoid them and watched the dragons fly away.

"Woah, what's up with them?" Penelope wondered

"I think I know what" Tintin answered looking worridly at Alan who nodded

"We have to hurry, the others are in danger" they continued to fly over the sea until they reached the fog and let their dragons lead the way, when they arrived they saw that the ships were on fire and Vikings were scattered everywhere.

"Woah, what is that thing!?" Kayo exclaimed and pointed at the large dragon who destroyed another catapult with its teeth

"that's their queen, it's bigger then I realized" Alan answered and spotted his dad along with Taylor distracting the queen "come on, we have to help them" the others nodded and they flew towards the queen and launched their attacks just as she was about to have roasted Vikings.

*now*

Jeff's jaw dropped to the ground as he watched the four dragons they had caged up fight the giant dragon but was really surprising was that each dragon carried a Viking and obeyed their every order

"look at us! we're on dragons!" Kayo yelled they flew through the sky catching the other Vikings' attention

"Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were!" Taylor commented to Jeff who nodded dumbfoundedly

"Fermat, break it down" Alan ordered

"heavily armored skull made for bashing and crushing, Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell!" Fermat said nervously from Max

"Okay, Penelope you and Fermat will hang in its blind spot, make some noise, keep it confused, keep it distracted. Kayo, find out if it has a shot limit, make it mad. I'll be back as soon as I can" Alan heard the others agreeing as he directed Stormfly towards the burning boats, he kept an eye out for Gordon through the burning ships and eventually spotted him roaring anxiously "there!" he pointed and Tintin took over the reins and he lept down "go help the others!" he yelled at her and watched her fly away. "Ok, hold on buddy, hold on" he grunted as he pulled the nuzzle off and worked on freeing the rest of him. Meanwhile, Kayo shouted insults at the huge dragon and avoided its fire while Fermat and Penelope flew next to it and banged on their shields

"uhh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!" Fermat yelled from where he was flying next to the dragons head and it looked at him, but the noise didn't seem to affect it but it did affect their dragons. Dazed and confused Sherbert crashed into the dragon sending Penelope rolling on its head but managed to find footing on its large eyelids. "I've lost control of the Gronkle!" Fermat yelled as Max's flying became more wobbly "Penelope! do something!" he yelled and threw her his hammer and crashed onto the ground "I'm ok! Less ok" he moaned as Meatlug tipped over sending him face-first into the ground.

"What's wrong buddy? Got something in your eye?" Penelope mocked as she hit the dragons eyes with the hammer, the dragon roared in pain and tried to shake her off, Penelope lost her balance and almost went tumbling off but managed to grab one of the dragons' horns in time but lost her grip on the hammer. The dragon swung its tail and it crashed into the boats causing a burning pole to fall and narrowly missing Alan, it then walked away but its foot accidentally stepped on the boat Alan was on crushing it and sending Gordon and Alan into the sea. Gordon roared sadly as he slowly sank to the bottom and Alan swam frantically after him and did his best to free him but he was running out of air, suddenly a hand grabbed him and Gordon roared in surprise and fear as Alan was dragged away from him and to the surface by his dad. Alan coughed as he gasped for air and his brothers gathered around him, he looked up just in time to see his dad dive in once again.

Meanwhile, Gordon was running out of air when he saw Jeff, he glared at him suspiciously but then Jeff freed him and he stared at him, silently thanking him before he grabbed his shoulders and leaped out of the water pulling Jeff with him, he threw Jeff on the ground and landed on a rock not that far away and shook himself dry before gesturing for Alan to climb on which he did. "you got it bud" he said and ran up to him as his family stared at him, but before they could fly Jeff grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely

"Yeah, me too"

"you don't have to up there you know," Scott said and Alan looked at him

"we're Vikings Scott, it's what we do"

"I'm proud, to call you my son," Jeff said before letting go

"and our brother' Virgil added and the other two nodded

"thanks, dad. Thanks, guys" Alan said before Gordon leaped up roaring and signaling the other riders to continue what they had planned

"he's up!" Tintin yelled happily before she and Kayo flew towards the dragon "get Penelope out of there!" she ordered Kayo and she nodded and flew towards the dragon and Penelope lept off and landed on Hook Fang's back. Tintin flew past just as the dragon opened its mouth and began to suck them in, she tried to escape but she couldn't when suddenly everyone heard a familiar screech.

"Night fury!" one Viking yelled and everyone raised their shields above their heads as Gordon flew past

"get down!" Taylor yelled, Tintin was just about to be sucked in but Gordon shot a plasma blast at the dragon and she stopped trying to suck them in, however, the momentum caused Tintin to fall off Stormfly but Alan quickly turned Gordon around to catch her.

"did you get here?" Alan asked desperately and Gordon looked underneath and saw Tintin smiling from where he held her foot, Gordon copied her smile and carefully set her down and flew off.

"Go!" she whispered as the other Vikings gathered around

"that thing has wings" Alan observed as they flew up "ok, let's see it can use them" Gordon turned around and dived making the familiar screeching sound before firing at the dragon's side, it cried in pain as it fell down and slowly opened its large wings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending it here because its a good place to leave a cliffhanger


	11. Chapter 11

"Think that did it?" Alan asked looking back, but his question was answered when he saw that the queen was now in pursuit of them, following the plan he flew Gordon through the many rock formations that littered the island hoping to slow it down, but it simply bashed through them, not affecting it one bit. The Vikings cheered as he flew past but as the large dragon crashed through more rocks the shock wave pushed them back, Alan looked up and to his delight, there were some dark clouds above him, perfect for Gordon to hide in. "Ok Gords, time to disappear!" Alan opened up the tail and Gordon flew up into the clouds with the queen not far behind them, it opened its mouth to fire, but Alan now recognizing the sign managed to avoid it as they flew deeper into the clouds. The queen then tried to eat them but she only got empty air as Alan and Gordon were now hidden in the clouds.

She roared at them to come out of hiding, down below the Vikings couldn't see what was happening and thought that they had lost, up in the clouds Gordon fired a Plasma blast at the queen and continued to use the clouds to his advantage while firing the occasional plasma blast, the Vikings were amazed as all they could see was the occasional flash of light and the giant shadow of the queen. The queen roared angrily and shot her fire randomly into the clouds, firing it everywhere in hope to hit them. "Look out!" Alan called and they narrowly managed to avoid being burned but the fire touched Gordon's prosthetic tail and Alan knew that he was running out of time. "Ok, time's up. Let's see if this works" Gordon then dived down towards the queen "come on! Is that all you got?" he shouted and Gordon roared as they flew past, the queen tried to take another bite but they avoided and dived down with the queen following. The queen got closer and closer despite Gordon flying as fast as he could, Alan fidgeted with the pedal for the prophetic, "stay with me bud, we're almost there. Just a little bit longer" Gordon nodded and they continued to dive down, with the getting ground closer and closer, the queen having them in its sight, it narrowed its eyes and its mouth filled with the flammable gas "hold Gordon. Hold..." Alan said, closing his eyes and waiting for the right moment "NOW!" he yelled and Gordon flipped over and fired a plasma blast in the queen's mouth and they watched as its eyes widened and it opened its large wings to slow its descent but the wings began to burn up.

It roared in pain and Gordon flipped around and opened his wings, narrowly missing flying into the queen's mouth, the queen crashed into the ground creating a huge explosion and its body began to burn up. Gordon quickly flew over the queen's burning body, avoiding its spikes the best he could, but his tail gave way just as they reached the large tail, "no, NO!" Alan screamed as he was hit by the tail and fell off the saddle unconscious, Gordon roared anxiously and desperately flapped to him.

"ALAN! SON?" Jeff yelled looking through the dusty battlefield, he then spotted a shadow and raced towards it, with his sons following him but all he saw was Gordon, he looked at the saddle and saw that it was empty, he looked at the twisted, burning wires that remained of the prophetic tail, Gordon shifted moaning slightly and Jeff suddenly realized what happened, behind him, he heard John gasp and Virgil whispering no but he barely heard it. He knelt down in front of Gordon "oh, son" he whispered feeling ashamed "I did this". Behind the rest of the Vikings gathered and saw what happened, Tintin pushed her way to the front with Taylor and gasped in horror, the Vikings bowed their heads in respect and shame even the dragons roared sadly. Scott held his younger brothers close as they fell to their knees, Virgil looked like he was about to go to their father but Scott grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. Gordon moaned and slowly opened his eyes and stared at Jeff. "I-I'm so sorry" Jeff whispered to both Alan and Gordon. Gordon continued to stare at him before he carefully unfurled his wings and revealed Alan laying limp and unconscious in his paws.

"ALAN!" Jeff exclaimed and ran to him, he threw off his helmet and gently picked him and held his ear to his chest, to his relief he could still hear his heart still beating strongly "you brought him back alive" he choaked out "you brought my son back alive!" behind him Scott hugged his brothers happily and Tintin gasped happily and the rest of the Vikings cheered happily but were slightly but off by the dragons who roared in celebration, Jeff gently placed his hand on Gordon's head who snorted "thank you. For saving my son"

"Well, most of him" Taylor interrupted and Jeff stared at him and Taylor indicated at his foot, and Jeff suddenly realized that Alan had lost his right foot in the crash.

"Dad" Jeff looked up at John's voice and saw his sons racing towards him "is Alan ok?"

"he's going to be alright son" Jeff smiled "thanks to Gordon" he gently stroked Gordon's head and his sons followed his actions gently, whispering their thanks

"uhh, not to ruin this moment, but how are we going to get home?" Taylor wondered, luckily Alan had already planned for that, he figured that the queen would destroy the boats, so before they left he made sure to get some boats ready for the Vikings. Tintin flew back to berk on Stormfly with the others following her and grabbed the boats and dragged them to the island. Unfortunately, the dragons couldn't drag more than 2 boats each so it was a squishy ride back but no one minded. However, Jeff's boat only had him, his family, Taylor, and Gordon as Alan needed a gentle ride back to Berk, the ride only took a few hours but it felt like days, Gordon was upfront with Alan keeping an eye on him, not that they minded when they eventually reached berk to their surprise and amazement they saw the dragons from the nest were on Berk but luckily weren't attacking, just watching them curiously.

"They were here when we arrived, they were going to attack us but our dragons calmed them down" Tintin explained as they docked and Jeff carefully carried Alan back to his hut, luckily Kayo had already called her father to meet him there to treat him, while they were waiting the Vikings decided to bond with the dragons that were now on Berk, Tintin took charge and helped each Viking bond with a different dragon; Scott bonded with a Razor Whip that he named Platinum, Virgil bonded with a green and yellow Rumble Horn that he named Smasher, John bonded with a white Hobblegrunt that he named EOS, Taylor managed to bond with a Triple Strike that he named Alfie. Even Jeff bonded with a dragon when he came out, he bonded with a blue and silver Skrill that he named Bolt, everyone had crowded around him asking how Alan was and all he said was that Alan would be fine, everyone cheered including the dragons and Taylor went about making alan a Prosthetic leg and made a new saddle and tail for Gordon, making sure to make a place to hook his new leg, although they had spent a long time arguing Jeff allowed Gordon into the hut until Alan woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue left to go, so did you like the dragon choices I gave the rest of the Tracys? Also i changed Jeff's Shock Jaw to a skrill because i looked back and realized that the Shock Jaw looked a little small for someone to be able to ride on it. plus a Skrill looks way cooler
> 
> Also, I read through this a dozen times, but if you spot any mistakes please tell me!


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn't until a few days later when Alan finally began to stir, Gordon was first to notice and as he was alone he went up to the bed and sniffed Alan, Alan feeling something breathing on his face slowly opened his heavy eyelids and found the face of Gordon staring happily at him. "Hey Gordon" he whispered, his voice raspy as Gordon nudged him, he smiled as Gordon continued to nudge him, pushing him further to the bed's side "happy to see you too bud...ahh" he moaned as Gordon stepped on his stomach, he grabbed it and looked around the room. "Uhh, I'm in my house. You're in my house" he said as Gordon continued to look at him excitedly and licked his jaws. "does my dad know you're here? Do my brothers know?" Gordon didn't answer him and instead lept around knocking stuff over and he lept on a beam above him.

"Gordon" Alan sat up but stopped, feeling something on his leg and pulled back the covers and gasped silently, Gordon lept down and looked at him with concern, Alan carefully placed his left foot down and then shakily placed his metal prosthetic down, Gordon sniffed at it and stared at him. Alan stared at his foot and then at Gordon in disbelief, Gordon whined sadly, as if he was apologizing, Alan grabbed the bedpost to hoist himself up and took a shaky step forward, feeling a little more confident he took another step but tripped but luckily Gordon caught him just in time. "Thanks, bud" he whispered and hobbled over to the door while leaning on Gordon, he opened the door only to find a Monstrous Nightmare out front and he quickly slammed it shut.

"Gordon, stay here," he said and opened his door again, but to his surprise, he saw that the nightmare was hook fang and Kayo was seated on his neck and behind her was a green and orange Nadder and a purple Gronkle, alan stepped out further and looked around in awe, all around him were dragons but they weren't attacking the Vikings and sitting happily on their roofs and eating fish. "I knew. I'm dead," Alan said, hearing his fathers laugh behind him he stared at him

"no, but you gave it your best shot," he said and patted his shoulder "so, what'd you think?" he asked his son as they walked down the steps

"hey look! it's Alan!" one Viking shouted and the other Vikings gathered around him, but he was suddenly tackled to the ground by his three older brothers, clinging on to him brawling their eyes out

"damn it alan, never do that again!"

"You almost sent us to Valhalla!"

"Good job little brother!" his brothers' words were muddled as they were all squished against him, eventually they let go and helped him up and he smiled happily at the other Vikings

"turns out all we needed was a little more of...this," Jeff said as his brothers went to stand next to him with proud smiles on their faces

"you just gestured to all of me," Alan said and Jeff nodded proudly with a fond smile on his face

"well almost all of you" Taylor interjected, he then pointed to Alan's prosthetic leg "that bit's my handiwork, so what ya think?"

"I might make a few tweaks," Alan said lifted up the foot and the Vikings burst into laughter, then Tintin came up and punched him in the arm.

"that's for scaring me," she said

"what-what is it? Is it always going to be this way?!"

Tintin then pulled him in and kissed him on the lips and the Vikings around him made 'oohh'ing noises "I could get used to it" Taylor then handed him the new saddle and tail he built into his arms

"Welcome home," he said and Alan smiled at the words, it felt good to be home

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

'somethings never change' Alan thought in his head as Gordon has somehow managed to open the door and lept on several Vikings and then landed in front of Alan, his eyes full of excitement, Alan and Tintin laughed and Alan quickly attached the new tail and saddle on Gordon and hooked his new leg into the special notch that Taylor made and slowly opened the tail where it had a white skull waited on the red fabric, Alan looked over at Tintin who was seated on Stormfly and then patted Gordon's head "you ready?" he asked and Gordon snorted in excitement and Alan looked up and saw the Vikings going about their daily lives except they flew and interacted with their dragons.

*Alan voice over*

This is Berk, it snows 9 months of the year and hails the other three (Alan and Tintin take off on their dragons) any food that grows here is tough and tasteless (Alan and Tintin flying through the village) the people that grow here are even more so (Alan and Tintin fly under a bridge and over the docks) the only upsides are the pets (Alan and Tintin fly next to a mountain and are soon joined by Fermat on Max) while other places have ponies or parrots (Alan, Tintin, and Fermat fly under a water tower and are soon joined by Penelope and Kayo on Hook Fang and Sherbert) we have...dragons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, first multi-chapter story I ever finished. The next story will be with Gordon's POV of the story to explain more about his origins, then I'll start writing the Christmas special or start the second movie book or continue my other stories, not sure yet. but I do want to try and save the Christmas special until its Christmas so you'll have to wait until then. anyway, thanks for reading this. :)


End file.
